


Agent Field Notes

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to keep in mind when being an agent in the field.  These are notes compiled by Commander Maria Hill and Operative Natasha Romanov.  Observations are noted in bold and are italicized.  Having read this, DO NOT confront the Commander or Romanov with any suspicions, concerns, opinions, or questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Flight Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Melinda May's always suspected there was more to the Black Widow and Commander Hill's non-relationship. THey never showed any signs of anything but professionalism, but May observes and wonders. It isn't until Maria gets injured in one of Coulson's poorly thought out Ops that May knows for sure. Widow comes rushing in, her boys - the Avengers - tailing behind her. May's never seen so many emotions cross her face and it's all for Maria Hill.

It was a bad case of deja vu in a lot of ways.

First, there was a hole blown into the side of the plane.    
Second, Jemma was outside of the plane while they were still in the air.    
And that’s how Maria got injured.  

_**Cloaking technology is really nifty, but when the bad guys have it too, they can probably see you. It’s like staging an attack at night, but handing out night vision goggles to both sides first.** _

Melinda shook her head. When it came to rallying people and giving them a reason to hope and fight, Phil’s great, but his battle plans needed more work.

She and Trip had been in the cockpit when Phil’s plan became a cluster fuck. It turned out they’d never shaken off HYDRA and now were engaged in an air battle with two smaller craft that were clearly fighters against their under constant repair and upgrade Bus.

Maria had been in the lounge with Leo, Jemma, and Skye, trying to make their way to the cargo area to strap in. Maria had been on enough missions to know what each large shake meant. The plane’s shields were failing. There was a steady stream of gunfire making it’s way along the side of the plane. Skye and Leo were already down the stairs but Jemma was lagging behind her. Maria closes and locks the hatch door and sees Skye and Fitz rush back to try to open it. Maria has already shoved and buckled Jemma into the seat next to her and had grabbed the climbing rope from one of the mission packs and tied it securely around the center wall area of the plane that is fused to the frame. This all seems to happen in slow motion because Maria knew from the moment the bullets started that it would be seconds until they hit the compressed air canister that opened the door there. She’d never taken her harness off from the mission earlier.

When the door explodes, it pulls Maria’s and Jemma’s attached seats through the opening and flings them into the air. Jemma had already been holding her hand in desperation and Maria uses it and their momentum to pull the young scientist to her front and yells in her ear for her to put her arms through the harness straps. Jemma does so, and Maria is now hoping that the gun turret that took care of their attacker doesn’t mistake them for one.

The wind is howling and cold but something about the harness being from SHIELD protects them from the harsh elements and from being ripped apart mid air. Then a steady pull begins and Maria looks back through her hair to see Bobbi, Trip, Mac, and Phil pulling them back in. As they get closer, Maria shoves Jemma’s head closer to her chest in time to prevent any injury. Instead of Jemma’s head hitting the side of the plane door frame, it’s Maria’s collar bone. There’s a crack that’s felt more than heard and her yell is lost to the wind, but Maria knows it’s broken.

Once they’re both back in, Mac seals the door opening with some SHIELD or Stark gadget but Maria isn’t paying attention. Bobbi has oxygen masks on them both and Trip is gently helping her untangle the two. Jemma alerts them to her collar bone and has a dislocated shoulder herself from when she was flung. She lets them carry her to a bunk and sedate her but only because Melinda is watching and Bobbi has the needle. Her mind is still reeling and as good as breathing is, even that makes her collar bone ache painfully.

* * *

"What do you mean _out_ of the plane?" That would be Sharon.

"Hey you" and that would be Natasha thinks Maria as she rolls her head to the side and confirms it. Which mean all the Avengers are here. Natasha’s fingers are gently combing through her now loose hair, careful not to bump her but still offering comfort. Maria spots Jemma waiving at her from the hall and smiles back as the girl is escorted to her room by Skye. Jemma’s wince would indicate that she’d forgotten not to use that arm.

Melinda is sitting in the chairs next to Bobbi and Lance, things having calmed down. The Avengers had answered their distress call but knew that Jemma and Maria had been hurt. Melinda had never seen such a range of emotion on Natasha’s face before, from anxiety to fear to panic. Lance had been relieved to see that Bobbi was alright, but at Clint’s call Bobbi followed after him. Lance looked hurt seeing Bobbi trail after her ex so Melinda intervened.

"Both Natasha and Sharon came. Maria broke her collar bone."

"That’ll hurt like a bitch the whole time it’s healing, but isn’t as bad as it could be" says Lance as he scratches his head.

"They don’t know that’s all it is yet. And Clint will need Bobbi’s help to keep them from killing the doctors in their way so they can be told" explained May. Lance couldn’t help but laugh and the tenseness eased from his shoulders.

"As fun as that was though, let’s not do it again, hm?" asked Lance as they made their way to the waiting room where Bobbi had just collapsed into the chairs.

Melinda agreed. She didn’t think they’d survive a third incident like that.


	2. Smoke, Scotch, and a Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's fucked. She's alone at the bar and in about 5 seconds she's going to get hit on and Agent Wong got kicked out 30 seconds ago. Wait when did Natasha get here? Doesn't matter! "Kiss me, now."

_Crap_.

Scratch that. She’s not going to get hit on she’s going to get hit. The guy in the eight thousand dollar suit has a gun in a shoulder holster. Maria took in her surroundings the moment she got here and she’s in an area of the bar in the back that’s not very well lit. Nice to atmosphere when you’re about to die. Dark reds and blacks. Fitting.

Speaking of reds and blacks, she spots Natasha wandering through. Not her usual kind of place, but Maria would like to remain among the living so she’ll take any kind of help she can get.

Agent Wong always tends to believe Maria overthinks things and worries too much but the gun the man has is very really and his prolonged eye contact means he wants her to know he’s going to kill her. Arrogance, good. Maybe that will work to her advantage.

"Never took you as one for cigar smoke and scotch, Hill" says Natasha as she saunters over. Natasha’s eyes widen only slightly at Maria’s hand on her waist and there’s a little lift in her eyebrow that you’d have to be looking for to see. But now she’s read Maria’s face and even though Maria is better than most when it comes to hiding what’s going on in her head, Natasha reads enough to see that this is a situation and not liquid courage or a drunken attempt at something.

* * *

Maria’s hands are rougher than she expected, there are callouses on her fingers. Natasha knows that although she’s young, the agent is capable and moving up the ranks but at a deserved pace. Still, with her hand on the agent’s cheek and their lips on each others, she idly wonders where the agent’s back up is. When she pulls back and sits in the chair across from Maria, she sees the hint of panic has left her blue eyes.

Natasha orders her drink and Maria plays her part well, improvising but not giving any hint of being shaken or deviating from a plan. Natasha also appreciates that Maria hadn’t taken things farther than needed with the kiss. She had expected more or even having to put on a show to get them out, but Maria had kept it chaste even if she lingered a moment. But the agent seems intent on carrying out her mission, and Natasha respects and admires that.

When her drink comes, Natasha is about to comment on the slight look of panic that has crept back along with a hint of tears? After taking a sip of her vodka, she holds her glass by the rim and catches a glance of the man pursuing the young agent the tumbler's reflection. Well, that would explain the tears.

* * *

Maria knows that face. They only have blurred images of him on file but it’s enough to put together the face of the man who has killed the last four agents on this assignment. The sense of dread in her stomach has her scotch wanting to make a reappearance. He won’t spare Natasha. Maria has to fix this before any harm comes to the other woman who, surprising, is innocent in what is happening.

"Let’s join our friend, shall we?" says Maria and picks up her drink and starts to walk over.

* * *

Natasha quickly picks up her drink and follows. _Has the agent lost her mind!?_ Maria sits on one side and Natasha takes the other, trying to come up with something in case the agent doesn’t have a plan up her sleeve.

* * *

_**When sitting to observe a room, it’s best to sit with your back against the wall and in a corner to prevent anyone from sneaking up on you. However, this may also limit how many others can see you and you may want to note that behind the walls are most likely to be very solid support beams.** _

Maria has noted all of this.

She allows the assassin to poke his silenced gun in her side (Natasha’s eyes narrowing and fingers twitching slightly). She also lets him get out all his throughly predatory threats of rape and torture while she merely listens with her chin propped in her palm, her elbow resting on the table. When he starts in on what he has planned for Natasha, Maria brings her elbow up at lightening speed and hits his square in the forehead sending his flying backwards to make contact with a support beam with a solid *thunk*. He then falls forward and hits his head on the table, already out cold. Maria lets out a sigh of relief and types a message to her handler for a pick up.

Natasha is still blinking at the assassin, unsure if she would have seen that coming either.

* * *

They leave when Maria gets her reply. Neither of them want to be there when he is picked up or have to deal with him any further. Maybe questioning him later, but for the moment they’ve both had more than enough.

They’ve walked five blocks in a companionable silence that isn’t awkward but Natasha has had enough.

"You did well." To her utter delight, Maria blushes at the praise and it’s adorable. Natasha pulls her into a side alley, out of the regular foot traffic. Maria mumbles thanks and is about to walk out to the sidewalk again but Natasha blocks her.

"And thank you." The agent blushes even brighter and it’s creeping up her ears. Natasha realized that her safety had prompted Maria to act. Not many would worry about the safety of a former KGB spy and assassin but Maria had. Natasha cups her cheek and kisses Maria deeper this time than their last kiss. Maria allows her tongue entrance, but Natasha is having trouble concentrating with the feel of those calloused fingers on her neck, rubbing absently. She finds her own hands becoming entangled in the shorter hairs at the base of Maria’s neck. She doesn’t remember backing the agent against the brick building but when they separate for air, that’s where she is. Natasha can still feel Maria’s nip at her bottom lip even and it has her breathing slightly harder.

"Would you care to join me for a drink in a less hostile environment, Maria?"

The agent nods and Natasha leads her back to her apartment.


	3. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff's had some questionable contingency plans over the course of her life, but this one takes the cake. Whoever thought kissing AD Hill to distract her was a good idea?

Natasha does many things instinctively. _**When she enters a room, she takes in all the obvious exits and any places that can be turned into an exit. She also takes in how many possible attackers are in the room, how many are armed, and what in the room can be used as a weapon should the ones on her person not be an option.**_

However, she knows Maria does this too, but if Maria completes her scan of the room the mission will be aborted and that can’t happen.

So as Natasha quickly makes her way down the hall in her black dress, a plan already in mind, she knows it isn’t the best, but it’s all she’s got in the forty five second window she’s been given to come up with one.

She knows that she and Maria have only been lightly flirting with each other for ages, but she’d like to think that there’s something more there. Neither of them have acted on it because either Natasha is away on a mission or Maria is. Last month, it had been Maria having her arm broken in three places. Natasha would have taken care of the person responsible, purely as a professional courtesy of course, but it turned out that Maria had taken care of that herself despite her arm.

Still, this was going to be a little unexpected.

Natasha manages to catch Maria before she enters the ballroom. Her eyes take in Maria and her beautiful red dress before she pulls her into a dark adjoining room.

Maria was just about to ask what was going on when Natasha kissed her.

Well. That was something she hadn’t seen coming.

Figuring it was a tactic to avoid something Maria went along with it, trying to not focus on how smooth Natasha’s skin felt or how gentle she was being, almost tentative.

When Maria started to pull away, Natasha simply followed, deepening the kiss and pressing Maria against the wall behind her. The feel of Maria’s body against hers made her almost dizzy and she wasn’t sure when she’d threaded her finger’s in Maria’s hair but she wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

When they finally separate for air, Maria sees him and turns so that her body is blocking Natasha from view. When Maria turns back towards Natasha she hears Clint telling her in her ear piece that he’s clear and that they have all the files, both digital and hard copies. Maria clicks hers back on and tells him to get to the jet and she and Natasha will get there as so as they can without being noticed, and then clicks hers back off.

"Had he seen you, he would have killed you on sight" says Maria, having already figured out the true motives of Natasha’s kiss.

"And had you seen him, you would have called off the mission" replies Natasha. Maria doesn’t look at her since Natasha’s right but Natasha turns her face to look at her again and kisses her lightly.

"Thank you. This way though both the mission and I were still safe" says Natasha and Maria gives a nod but still doesn’t look at her. Natasha feels her heart sink in her chest. She goes to lead them out but Maria refuses to let go of her hand and pulls her back. This time Maria kisses her.

"Don’t do something that risky again without telling me. We were supposed to watch the room to make sure Barton was safe, you know" says Maria when they separate, her lips just millimeters from Natasha’s.

"Phil had it under control" replies Natasha with a smirk and tugs at Maria’s hand and they head back to the jet.


	4. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria hates it when Natasha is right.

Natasha had warned her. Told her to keep an eye on the guy. It’s not that Maria hadn’t listened, it’s just that after the fall of SHIELD she’s forgotten.

Honestly, Maria couldn’t remember if the guy’s name was Levak or Latvick. The man had once been a member of the Bravo team but Maria had pulled him because he had made his own calls in the field. Calls that had only gotten more and more costly. She’d ruined the career of a man who was still loyal to SHIELD but as crazy as any HYRDA fanatic.

He’d been waiting for her inside her apartment and attacked. It’s in the middle of a fight that things like having a granite counter top in your kitchen either becomes a life saver or the stupidest design choice you ever made. She banged her head on the edge of it once as she was falling backwards but it’s not nearly as hard as when she slams his head on the corner on it. That’s the killing blow.

But the start of the fight had begun with guns. Maria will buy Natasha her body weight chocolate for leaving her back ups sitting on the bookcase edge. Tossing one of the taser discs at her attacker’s hands is how he looses his gun but then he rushes her and his knee to her stomach has her stunned for a moment but she has her hands firmly on him when he rams her into the bookcase so when she’s electrified by the taser discs, he is too. It buys her a few minutes while they both recover.

She has no idea where her gun went and searching for his is too risky even though she knows the layout better because this is all his team did. Not that she can’t handle herself, but she knows he has the advantage. He regains movement before she does but Maria’s already pulling herself across the floor with her arms to the nearest thing she can use as a weapon. It’s that artsy fartsy looking statue thing Phil got them as a house warming gift. It’s fairly solid, made of porcelain or something and only the top breaks when she swings it at him as he reaches for her. It breaks on his shoulder and has him rearing back for a split second. Long enough for her to take a second swing at his knee while she kicks him under his chin.

 _ **People always go for knives, but even if you’re good with them, an adrenaline fueled fight is much different from a sparring dummy or paper target.**_ So when Maria enters the kitchen area, she reaches for the wok. It’s still in the draining board from the spaghetti and meat sauce she and Natasha made the other night and then ate out of the pan rather than going for plates. _**It’s heavy and requires less accuracy**_. It does a great job of blocking the guy’s blows.

When it’s over and he’s dead, there is blood everywhere but none of it’s hers. A sound at the front door though has Maria reflexively kicking his gun up off the floor and into her hands and pointed at the doorway before she can think and is even fully in position.

"Maria!?"

Maria’s body slumps in relief. It’s Natasha and she’s taking in the room and the body and then Maria herself. Inspecting the cut along her cheek that she never felt.

Natasha calls Pepper and then Tony and some others take care of everything while Natasha takes her back to her apartment in Stark Tower. Maria isn’t so upset that Natasha was right, only that everything had gotten so overwhelming for a while that she’d forgotten and that he’d used that to get to her. Nat’s seeing to the cut on her face when her tears start and for the life of her, Maria doesn’t know why. Nat seems to get it though. That it’s probably the least traumatic thing to happen to them this week but sometimes there are tears and sometimes there aren’t.  Adrenaline crashes are weird that way.  

But Natasha’s there for her with a hug. She even thought to grab Maria’s cuddly creature from their bed and bring it along. Maria falls asleep in her arms feeling safe and protected. 


	5. Aunt Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's learned not to be in the same room as Maria & Natasha when they spar. It's not the collateral damage, thought that is also an issue, but that at one point, it's hard to tell if they're fighting or fucking. He really doesn't want to know. Tony's learned the hard way, with a taser disc to the neck, to not be there, and especially to not catcall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the premiere of AGENT CARTER tonight!

Of course some of that was due to Stark just being Stark.

Not all of it though. Fighting has always come easily to those who have studied dance and both Maria and Natasha have.

For Natasha it’s how she caught Red Room’s notice.

For Maria, Peggy Carter taught her to make her fighting more fluid.

” _Nothing like a waltz move rather than a side step to throw a boy off._ ”

**_When dancing with a partner you should be able to read their next move and be ready since you know when it’s coming. Pull that off in a fight and the game’s already half won. Muscle memory is important as well, but not in the way you might think. Yes, it’s important to know what you’re doing, but you should have evaluated your surroundings when you entered. The layout should be in your head and there’s no reason for you to bump into things. Tracking other people is also important. But in terms of muscles, gauging how much your opponent is exerting and how quickly they are tiring is key. Their range of motion and style is also of note._ **

Maria hears these words and lessons in her mind every so often, in Aunt Peggy’s voice and exactly how she used to say them. Wandering around the punching bag or sparing dummy and always avoiding getting hit. In her heels with a soft but steady _*tac*_ sound that was the only hint of her skill that anyone would get before hand. If Maria lost focus or got aggravated Peggy would give the bag a punch herself. Just one, as if it was nothing or just in her way. It was a punch that would make Steve smile. Some called her fiery but this was what the Commandos were referring to, and it was said with respect.

Natasha had similar lessons but the words and phrases were different and often barked rather than explained.

But both girls were good students which was what probably drew the men’s gaze to begin with, before they got distracted. It was rare to see someone match Natasha so well. When they first began sparring, Natasha had a clear advantage but after a handful of sessions, the two were on more equal footing. Maria was developing a dexterity to match Natasha’s as well as a flexibility. Natasha was used to going into a fight and figuring the opponent’s weaknesses on the fly. The first time she tried that, once they were more familiar with each other, she’d barely avoided a face plant on the mats. They learned from each other.

Sharon sometimes came to watch, having learned a great deal from her Aunt as well. Not the same way Maria had. Where Maria had been thin and lanky she had been shorter and average. Peggy had devised a different teaching method to accommodate her. When Sharon watches, she doesn’t cheer on Maria like Natasha had expected, she watches. She watches and learns from the two of them and it’s made Natasha’s respect for her grow. She does leave though, when things get more….heated.

Neither Maria or Natasha will deny that there is occasionally something erotic when they’re fighting. Especially when they both know that while the blows may not be at full force, neither is holding back in skill. For the first time in ages they are evenly matched. What Maria exerts in tactics Natasha manages to escape with acrobatics but is then usually taken by a simple maneuver that Natasha hadn’t anticipated. Truth be told, most of their matches end in draws or are won by feats of timing, flexibility, and sometimes chance. However it ends, it’s always on good terms and never too exhausted for more private activities.


	6. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that Natasha wants this mission to go slightly south so she can go in and beat someone up? No, course not, because Maria is getting felt up and not by her. Damn it Maria, give the signal! No, no don't flirt back!

Yes, for the sake of the mission maybe Maria should flirt back. It all makes Natasha grind her teeth so hard her jaw hurts.

The reason she’s not doing the op herself is that the mark knows her face. Or rather, Nadia’s face. Still, all her skill sets hadn’t prepared her for her own green eyed monster. Natasha winces as she remembers the Hulk and curses her poor choice of words. Although, seeing this guy’s hand on Maria’s bare shoulder and creeping up the side of her neck made her own Hulk want to emerge.

It still throws her. She knows all those little things when it comes to fighting and tactics. _**When chasing someone, don’t get too close until there’s room to move and evaluate your enemy’s skill. Corners are the most dangerous because that’s where you get caught off guard easy and don’t see it coming. It being a knife, a bullet, a**_ **punch.**  But this part of things is different.  

She’s seen Tony work his jaw as someone tries to flirt with Pepper to try and get on her good side. She can’t mock him as much for it now because she’s going through her mind and listing some of the more horrific methods she knows how to hurt people. The fact that that was his third boob graze in five minutes may have something to do with it though.

Gaining any intel will prove difficult if Natasha puts a bullet through his head prematurely. She has to give Maria credit for not cringing at all when the guy touches her but Natasha is feeling more than enough revulsion for the both of them. She quickly dismantles her rifle and stows it when the two start to leave.

Close combat will be more satisfying.

She’s only slightly more than put out when Maria’s already got the guy unconscious and in flexicuffs when she arrives.

"Why do you look so sad? Are you— are you pouting?" asks Maria as they wait for transport.

"I wanted to shoot him" grumbles Natasha. Maria looks at her funny and Natasha crosses her arms defensively while avoiding eye contact. Maria looks at her a moment longer before the corner of her mouth turns up just a bit.

"Once they pick him up, there’s a decent bar down the block. We’re grabbing a drink" says Maria.

"Are those orders, Commander?" asks Natasha with a smirk.

"After spending the evening with him, it’s much needed. And I would love your company, Natasha. Also, I’m buying." There’s a tilt of a challenge to Maria’s chin and Natasha’s never one to back down from a challenge or such lovely company.


	7. Criminal Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks for not rescuing me." 
> 
> "I knew you'd get out."

Natasha is used to undercover work as well as working alone.  

This is a little different though.  Apparently, HYDRA needs help when it comes to being evil and reached out to local mobs and gangs for help.  Because who better really than Irish mobsters and Italian gangsters or the local biker crew to help when it comes to violence?  Natasha does have to admit they probably help in terms of getting things under the radar.  Who knew they had get togethers though?  The Astor had practically become a convention center for criminals.  Which is why Natasha fits in so well.  

 _ **You can teach an agent languages and lingo and all sorts of things from books.  You can even put them in a three thousand dollar get up.  None of it matters unless you know how to carry yourself.  It’s more than just exuding confidence, too much of that and you come of cocky and arrogant.  Do it wrong and you come off as shifty.  Everything down to your walk matters.**_  Natasha knows this, she’s Russian.  One of her first observation lessons in the field was of CIA agents.  They all walked the same, the American agents, with arrogance in their stride.  Their training making them think they’re ready for anything.  Anything except a little Russian ballerina.  

But back to the matter at hand.  Natasha gets how the sound of gunfire might be alarming, but with this many hot heads with sensitive egos in one place, what did they expect?  It’s not like they were just going to hand over their guns at the door.  She’s good at defusing a situation but when that can’t be done she can also blend into the background.  

She’s taken out her earbud because Phil kept asking for updates.  Really?  How is she supposed to work with him pestering her in ear?  She gets that this is important for him and his team but it’s not her fault all of them got compromised.  Besides, the only person she’s taking orders from right now is Hill, and she said to finish the job.  

What’s that saying?  Keep making that face and it’ll freeze that way?  At this rate Natasha is going to have this plastic fake smile stuck on her face forever, but it’s how you mingle.  She’s been in enough situations to make her stories sound true (when she isn’t just straight out telling the truth) and has traveled enough and been around enough to know when she’s being played.  

Once she has the intel she was sent for, it’s just a matter of getting out again.  This is tricky since in her mingling she’s apparently caught the eye of a few fellows.  Then there’s that HYDRA guy who has been trying to piece together where he knows her from.  He doesn’t, he knows one of her aliases.  Specifically, the alias that ripped him off, but those are just the details.  She’s been doing a good job of avoiding him all night.  

He just had to put it together as she’s thirty feet from the exit.  

“ _Stop her!  She’s a spy!_ ”  

That’s only one of her many talents, mind you.  But that’s when the real fire fight starts.  Natasha always comes ready for a fight though.  It’s not hard to snap a guy’s wrist and take his gun.  She shoots him in the knee and goes for another exit.  It would seem she’s not the only one there scamming people so not all the attention is on her, but there’s enough for it to make things interesting.  

Making her way through the kitchen, she takes care of the snitch and two of his friends.  She doesn’t even singe her dress.  

When she gets to the pick up point four blocks away, Maria is there waiting for her, arms crossed and leaning against the car.  

“Thanks for not rescuing me.“ 

"I knew you’d get out.”  

At least someone has faith in her abilities still.  If this is the best HYDRA leftovers can do, they won’t be much of a problem.  That just leaves the more organized and crazier idiots and whatever they cook up, but they’ll deal with that when they find them.  With any luck the mobsters and gangsters will off each other and they’ll have a few days off.  


End file.
